


Winter’s a Bitch

by RockLobsterr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Learning Disabilities, Mondo might be an even bigger ass but that’s also alright, Multi, Slow Burn, Swearing, leon is an ass but it’s alright, like so much swearing, there’s a fistfight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockLobsterr/pseuds/RockLobsterr
Summary: It was safe to say that if there was one specific person at Hope’s Peak that Mondo wanted to throttle until they collapsed, It was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He hated the guy just as much, no, more than he hated winter. Everything about him made his blood boil. Those comically intense eyebrows, his painfully stiff posture, the way he always policed the halls like some sort of drill sargent. All of it made Mondo grind his teeth until his jaw hurt.Yes he absolutely hated Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but he hated winter even more.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. He Hated Winter

It was winter. It was winter and he hated winter and all that came with it. The stupid fucking ice that covered the roads making them virtually impossible to travel via motorcycle, the stupid fucking snow he had to trudge through on his walk to school, and especially the stupid fucking cold that bit at every centimeter of exposed flesh it managed to find.  
Needless to say, Mondo Oowada hadn’t really enjoyed much of his winter break, but returning to Hope’s Peak was even more of a pain in the ass. ‘Just walk, I’ll bring your bike by when I get a chance.’ His older brother Daiya had told him. Mondo just groaned warranting a laugh from the other. ‘What? A little snow too much for ya? We’re hardly two miles from your school, you’ll live.’ And live he did, though he really wished he hadn’t with how the wind was chapping his face.  
Should’ve worn a scarf, he thought to himself before completely erasing the though from his mind. What kind of gang leader lets a little cold get to them? Not Mondo fuckin’ Oowada that’s for sure. Well, maybe Mondo fuckin’ Oowada, but no one needed to know that.  
The bustling school environment was a huge contrast from the oddly serene snowscape outside. There were students huddled in groups loudly discussing how their breaks went, students hurrying to their lockers to get their books in time for class, students speed-walking towards Mondo with a look of utter discontentment plastered in their face. Shit, not a minute back in school and Ishimaru was already back on his ass.  
It was safe to say that if there was one specific person at Hope’s Peak that Mondo wanted to throttle until they collapsed, It was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He hated the guy just as much, no, more than he hated winter. Everything about him made his blood boil. Those comically intense eyebrows, his painfully stiff posture, the way he always policed the halls like some sort of drill sargent. All of it made Mondo grind his teeth until his jaw hurt, and he did just that as the prefect stormed up to him in his usual overzealous military fashion.  
“Oowada-kun.” He greeted. The worlds strongest cup of coffee couldn’t compare to the bitterness the biker felt as he put on that stupid fake smile he always used when addressing fellow classmates. If he hadn’t any sense, Mondo would’ve pummeled the boy’s porcelain face until he resembled the shade of a violet. But, contrary to popular belief, he had a fair amount of sense and opted to shove his wind-chapped hands into the pockets of his coat.  
“Need somethin’?” He asked hoping that the raven headed male had simply came to say hi and then be on his way, but that was wishful thinking.  
“Your dorm.” He started. “Forgive me if I’m incorrect, but did you happen to leave your window open when you left for break?” He questioned. Fuck, he had hadn’t he, that was going to be hell to deal with. He could only imagine how his room looked with all the snow and wind they’d been getting.  
“Nah.” Why did he deny it? What good could come from that? The faltering of Ishimaru’s smile was enough to remind him. Oh yeah, he’d forgotten how much he loved pissing this guy off. Watching the whitening of the prefect’s knuckles as he clenched his fist trying to keep his composure, the way he subtly bit the insides of his cheeks, it was like heaven just seeing someone so tightly wound lose their footing.  
“Lying will get you nowhere in life, Oowada.” The hall monitor stated giving him a stern look. “Just remember to double check these things, it would not have been good had I not closed it during the room checks.” Mondo felt a wave of relief when he learned his room wasn’t a complete mess and he could sleep as soon as he finished his classes. He should probably thank him. He should’ve but he didn’t.  
“Stay the hell outta my room.” The gang leader grumbled kicking at the ground. Ishimaru looked thoroughly unamused.  
“It’s part of my job.” He informed as deadpan as ever. Mondo considered slamming him against the the lockers just to break the concentration on the prefect’s stupid face. He wanted to see him with his hands around his throat begging Mondo not to hurt him. Anything to see Ishimaru completely disheveled, his innate sense of order disgusted the gang leader. But Mondo didn’t allow himself to give into his fantasies, he simply just stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed until the hall monitor sighed and walked off.  
Getting back into the school routine wasn’t ideal. He could manage to pass time by doodling in the corner of his worksheet and watching as Leon tried to get spitballs to stick to the celling, but he honestly hated wasting away in a classroom where he didn’t learn anything. Especially English, Mondo could do a half decent job on math problems all day, but reading was never really his strong suit. It wasn’t that he couldn’t read, more so like the letters just wouldn’t corporate with him when he tried. It was as if the letters just wouldn’t stay still long enough for him to read them. So when the English teacher called him to his desk after school, it was no big surprise what came next.  
“Oowada-kun, you’re failing again. What’s the issue, are you not understanding the material?” His teacher looked at him with concern as he clasped his hands atop the coffee stained desk. Mondo offered a half-assed shrugged, too prideful to admit that maybe he was having trouble with reading. Small paragraphs he could manage, but entire pages were far too overwhelming. But was this something that was absolutely necessary to admit, he was doing fine enough with the rest of his classes, what’s wrong with a single failure. The gang leader was brought back to the present from hearing the clearing of a throat. His English teacher spoke again. “Perhaps you don’t want to discuss it, regardless, I think you could benefit from some form of tutoring.”  
“No.” He interjected a little too forceful, causing the teacher to raise an eyebrow. “I just don’t think this is somethin’ I can get better at.” He shamefully mumbled, causing his teacher to openly frown.  
“I don’t think that’s true at all.” He stated bringing a ceramic mug to his lips and taking a sip of what appeared to be coffee before returning the cup to its place on the desk. “Will you at least try? I can have someone meet you in the library tomorrow afternoon. There would be no charge.” Mondo grimaced. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate it, it was just that he didn’t like receiving help. What kind of man couldn’t figure out a few simple passages? It made him feel weak. “What do you say?” Say no.  
“Yeah sure.” He complied reluctantly, unsure of what made him do it. He wasn’t the type to care about his grades. Maybe it was just the fact that someone seemed to care about something he was doing other than leading his gang. It was refreshing. What wasn’t refreshing was the ‘tutor’ who approached him the following evening.  
He’d been waiting in the library for only about 10 minutes, thumbing through a crinkled automobile magazine that appeared to be from the 70s. It was decently entertaining and he’d been in a pretty good mood as he sat at the table furthest away from everyone else, drumming his fingers along the wood as he waited.  
“Good afternoon, Oowada-kun.” That goddamn voice. The biker looked up to see a set of familiar crimson eyes staring directly at him. “I believe we have some studying to get to.” Well this was just fucking ideal wasn’t it? Now Ishimaru was well aware of just how much of a dumbass he was and he didn’t like that one bit.  
“Don’t fuckin’ tell me you’re the one that’s supposed to be teachin’ me shit.” He clenched his hand that had been tapping the table into a fist and shot the hall monitor the iciest glare he could conjure. Ishimaru seem only mildly inconvenienced.  
“I’d really appreciate it if you watched your language.” God he was such a smug bastard. “Anyways, yes, I am supposed to be helping you improve your performance in english.” He pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, he then smoothed the front of his uniform down and retrieved a stack of thick text books from his bag. Mondo couldn’t help but gawk, that was a hell of a lot of material to go over. The prefect must have noticed his expression because he let out a soft laugh. “You don’t have to worry, we’ll only be going over certain sections in each book. It’d be a shame if we overworked you on the first day.” A smile. He flashed Mondo a smile. The thing that pissed the gang leader off the most was how genuine it looked, like he was happy to be doing this. If it were anyone else, Mondo would have thanked them and possibly flashed a grin in return. But not Ishimaru, it’d be a cold day in hell before he let him win whatever game they’d been playing.  
“Why do ya look so happy?” He questioned propping his feet up on a chair across the table from him. Ishimaru swatted his legs down with the look of a disappointed mother, but quickly went back to his expressionless demeanor.  
“I have hope that maybe having a good tutor could possibly straighten you out.” Mondo stared dumbfounded as if he were waiting for the moral compass to revoke his statement. He did not.  
“Straighten me out?” He repeated, confused expression twisting into one of rage. “The hell’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Maybe if you get better grades, you’ll become less of a delinquent. I believe you have potential, Oowada.” No one gets away with insulting a member of The Crazy Diamonds, and Ishimaru was no exception. The biker grabbed the prefect by his collar and pulled him out of his chair and inches from his own face.  
“I don’t take shit from no one, especially not you. Say something like that again and ya better pray the court rules in your favor because those medical bills will be fuckin’ insane.” He expected this tactic to at least strike a little fear into the hall monitor, but he only looked irritated.  
“Both fighting and threatening fellow classmates are highly frowned upon. I suggest we get to work and maybe later I’ll allow you to work out your frustrations with me, it is very evident you have an issue with my character.” Of course he’d stay cool. Mondo dropped him back into his seat and watched as he readjusted the collar of his uniform. “I appreciate your compliance.”  
“I ain’t complian’ with shit.”  
“Right.” Ishimaru took a textbook of the top of his stack and opened it up to a page marked with a sticky note. “We’re going to start with analyzing basic poetry. I want you to silently read this to yourself, alert me when you finish so we may discuss.” He slid the book in front of Mondo, It was an excerpt from ‘The Road Not Taken’ by Robert Frost. The biker managed the first paragraph but quickly started to falter, those damn letters just wouldn’t stay put. He sighed and leaned back placing his hands over his face. Great, now Ishimaru thought he was some kinda dumbass, not that he cared what the moral compass thought or anything. Still, it was hardly ideal. “You appear for be having trouble. Would you like me to read it to you?” Much to Mondo’s surprise, the moral compass didn’t ridicule him. There wasn’t even a hint of smugness on his face, he actually appeared more concerned. Maybe he really did want to help him.  
“Uh...yeah, that’s fine.” He awkwardly slid the book back, receiving a small smile from the prefect. And for once, the gang leader didn’t feel like decking him for it, he kinda had a nice small. It was relaxed and wholesome compared to his usual over the top mannerisms and hell, maybe it was even a little cute. Not that Mondo would ever admit that to anyone or even himself.  
“Two roads diverged in a yellow wood...” Mondo found himself losing himself In Ishimaru’s narration. Absolutely mesmerized by the calm and even tone of the hall monitor’s voice. This was a side of the prefect he’d never seen before and he’d be kidding himself if he said he didn’t at least enjoy it a little. Everything about it was perfection. The way his eyes skimmed the paper effortlessly, the way he’d run his tongue over his lips to keep them from getting too dry, the way every syllable fell from those lips with ease. And then it was over. Ishimaru looked back up at him in questioning. “Now what was that about?” Hell if he knew, he was too focused on the guy reading it.  
“Uhhh.” The moral compass frowned.  
“Were you paying attention?”  
“Yeah just gimme a second will ya?” Mondo raised his voice at the prefect causing him to give an annoyed huff. And the resentment returned. Now Mondo just had to think about what the poem was about. Luckily for him, the title and first few lines gave him a decent baseline and he had a PhD in bullshit. “Well” he started, gaining Ishimaru’s full attention. “Some guy-“  
“Robert Frost.” The hall monitor interjected causing Mondo to furrow his brows at him.  
“Who?”  
“The poet. His name was Robert Frost, very famous actually.” Mondo rolled his eyes and continued.  
“Well, Robert Frost” he made sure to over exaggerate the name to the best of his ability earning a sigh from the prefect. “was traveling in the woods, decided to go down a path that no one went down and he was pretty cool with the result.” This half-assed review made Ishimaru cock his head at the biker.  
“And that’s all?” He asked “You really think it’s that simple?”. Mondo shrugged, tracing shapes with his finger on the smooth surface of the table.  
“I mean, we don’t really know. The dude’s dead. For all we know it could just be about a walk he took once and thought was good enough to write a poem about.” Was he really wrong? For once, Mondo felt like he had a pretty fair argument. Ishimaru gave a reluctant nod.  
“I suppose it’s subjective and you’re right, we’ll never really know the true purpose, but is there any other meaning you could possibly draw from this.” Mondo groaned and thought again.  
“Fine. This poem’s about making a choice, goin’ through with it, and being cool with the result.” He could tell this wasn’t quite the detailed analysis the moral compass was looking for, but not everyone enjoys sitting down and thumbing through the semi-coherent ramblings of a dead man to find answers to the secrets of the universe. At least Mondo didn’t.  
“Good enough, at least I know your comprehending the material.” He stated, closing the open book and getting a new one. Mondo nodded.  
“Yeah why wouldn’t I? I’m not stupid.” If he’d said anything else, Ishimaru would have probably just brushed it off and continued retrieving his textbook, but this comment made him stop to look at the biker.  
“Of course not, Oowada. I never said you were.” He assured.  
“Well ya were thinking it.”  
“No, I wasn’t. I’m here to help you, not judge you.” He insisted opening a the new book that was similarly marked with a sticky note. Man, this guy really planned a whole lesson. “How about you try reading outloud?” This caused Mondo to shake his head.  
“Nah I think it’s better if you do the readin’.” Ishimaru gave the gang leader and inquisitive look.  
“Why? Do you not know how?” This only made the biker angry again.  
“‘Course I know how!” He grumbled, slamming a fist on the table causing the librarian to shoot a glare in the pairs direction. “It’s just kinda hard sometimes.” He mumbled feeling embarrassed.  
“I see.” The moral compass muttered. He dug into his bag and produced a pen and paper. “Write your name.” This wasn’t making a lick of sense to Mondo.  
“Why? What’s this gotta do with anything?”  
“Please.” Mondo sighed and printed his name as best as he could. Ishimaru looked over it and gave a nod. “Good, now write this sentence.” He pointed to a tongue twister on the marked page. It seemed manageable, but Mondo decided to play it safe and take his time. After he finished, The hall monitor approved his work again. “You slowed down.” He noted, making Mondo tense defensively.  
“Yeah, that an issue?” He growled causing the prefect to shake his head and flip to a different page in the book. He pointed to a three paragraph excerpt from ‘The Great Gatsby’.  
“Now try this.” Mondo felt himself begin to panic, but he kept calm on the outside. He knew he was taking his sweet time, but he couldn’t afford messing this up. Usually, he had to erase several times before turning his work in, but Ishimaru would definitely notice and he was using a pen. After about 10 minutes, the biker slid his paper to the prefect, feeling decently confident in his work. “I see.” He said again.  
“So ya understand that I’m not some illiterate dumbass then?” He asked, Ishimaru scowled at his choice of words.  
“Language.” He corrected. The moral compass examined the paper once more and sighed. “Oowada-kun, an unnerving amount of this is incorrect.” Mondo felt his heart rate go up.  
“Whaddya mean?” He asked snatching the paper from the prefect and looking at it for himself. After a while he started seeing his mistakes. Many of the words appeared to be jumbled up like some sort of word puzzle. “Uh sorry.” He mumbled. “Usually I read my stuff a couple times before turnin’ it in.” He began to nervously play with his hair like he always did when his self confidence failed him.  
“Don’t apologize, now we know what the problem is.” The hall monitor assured him. Mondo was confused.  
“What is it then?”  
“Well, I can’t be completely certain.” He started, obviously trying to find a way to say the following with out offending the biker. “I think you may have some form of dyslexia.”  
“The fuck?” Mondo felt his face heat up with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. Ishimaru immediately tried to calm him down.  
“It’s alright, it’s not uncommon. Most people are usually just diagnosed around this age. We just need to find you someone who’s qualified to help and-“  
“Ya really think ya know me, huh?” He hissed, getting out of his chair. Ishimaru stood up as well to be on level with him.  
“Of course not, I just want the best for you.”  
“Why? So ya can tell the teachers that ya ‘fixed’ the biggest damn ‘delinquent’ in this school?” He questioned, digging an accusatory finger into the shorter boy’s chest.  
“Oowada, I-“  
“Ya what? Ya gonna go back to your stupid fuckin’ morals club and tell em’ ya did some charity work?” He asked. “This shit make ya feel good ‘bout yourself, Hardass?”  
“Let’s just get back to work and later you can-“  
“Later my ass!” He roared. Thankfully there weren’t any other students in the library, as it was getting late and the librarian was in the back filing papers. “You don’t get to tell me I have a problem! You have a problem! This is why everyone fuckin’ hates you!” The gang leader yelled, only inches from the moral compass’s face. He watched as tears threatened those crimson eyes of his.  
“I’m sorry I’ve upset you, Oowada.” Ishimaru’s voice wavered ever so slightly, but he forced composure. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go.” As the prefect began to hastily put away his things, Mondo felt a tinge of guilt clawing at his conscience.  
“Why ya cryin’?” It came out taunting. The shorter male refused to look at him, he just proceeded to place his books into his bags while tears began to freely roll down his reddened cheeks.  
“If you’ll excuse me...” Ishimaru stomped out of the library. It was more frantic than angry, but Mondo still couldn’t believe that the prefect would walk like that on school grounds. What he really couldn’t believe was the fact that he’d made the hall monitor cry. Sure, Ishimaru was known to be a very emotional person, but he’d usually only cry tears of passion. There was nothing but pain behind those tears, he assumed he must’ve cut deep. Whatever, obviously Mondo didn’t care. What was done was done and he was heading back to his dorm. He gathered his things and headed to the exit of the building and pushed open the door. The cold hit his skin almost instantly. It made him think.

Yes he absolutely hated Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but he hated winter even more.


	2. Pink-Stained Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a fistfight. Ain’t gonna tell you who it is, but there are slight mentions of blood so trigger warning I guess.

Three days passed. Three days passed and Mondo hadn’t interacted with Ishimaru. He’d thought about what life without Ishimaru constantly on his dick about something would be like, but reality proved to be much more...disappointing. He ran in the halls, he slept in class, he cursed loudly and no one said anything. It was so out of place, even Leon noticed and that guy hardly pays attention to his own life.  
“You gonna tell me what you did?” The ginger finally asked during lunch. He, Mondo, Hiro and Chihiro were all sitting at their usual table. Mondo cocked his head at the baseball prodigy.  
“Whaddya’ mean?” His response made Leon snort.  
“Ishimaru! He usually yells at you at least 5 times a day, but he hasn’t said a word, hasn’t even looked at you since the other day!” Leon seemed amazed. As he should be, usually Mondo would have a detention by now. Did the comment he made in the library really affect him that much? To the point of just giving up on him? Nah, that just wasn’t possible. Right?  
“I dunno, guess he got bored.” The biker muttered, taking a sip from his water bottle. The vague response made the baseball player roll his eyes.  
“Nah man, you did something.” He suggested. Suddenly, a smirk spread across his face. “Oh don’t tell me...” Mondo sighed at the other’s expression.  
“What?”  
“You sucked his dick!” The redhead exclaimed doubling over in a fit of laughter, but the gang leader didn’t find it funny, he clasped his hand over his mouth almost instantly.  
“Don’t just yell shit like that!” He grumbled pressing Leon, who was still hysterical, into the table by the nape of his neck. This whole situation just seemed to confuse Hiro.  
“Wait.” He started, stroking his chin as if he were deep in thought before letting out a shocked gasp. “Mondo’s gay?!” That definitely earned a few shocked glances from students at nearby tables.  
“No, ya fuckin’ idiot, Leon’s just being a dumbass.” The biker hissed, causing the clairvoyant to raise his hands as if he were surrendering.  
“Woah dude, only good vibes here.”   
“I-I’d like to second that.” Chihiro piped up, causing Mondo to let Leon go. The ginger winced and rubbed the back of his next.  
“Damn, that’s gonna bruise.” He complained.  
“My apologies, madam.” The gang leader snorted earning an eye roll from the baseball prodigy.  
“I do agree with Kuwata though, it’s very strange that Ishimaru hasn’t even said anything to you lately.” Chihiro admitted. “Did you do something?” Mondo sighed.  
“Yeah.” He grumbled, his friends looked mildly concerned. “Nothin’ bad. He called me stupid so I kinda told him that everyone hates him.” He confessed “It kinda sounds pretty bad now that I’m hearin’ it.” Chihiro furrowed his brows at the biker.  
“He tends to take things to heart, did you not notice that?” He asked. Mondo scratched the back of his head.  
“Really? That much?”  
“Sooo much.” Leon jumped in “The dude’s about as gullible as Hagakure.”   
“What’s that mean?”, the fortune teller butted in. Leon placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
“Nothin’ buddy, never change.”  
“I think there’s more to em’ than that.” The gang leader suggested, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand. But the redhead waved him off.  
“Trust me dude, three words; one track mind.” He spaced each word to add emphasis. “I’m other words, he’s a uhhhhh” Leon dug around in his backpack for a moment and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper shabbily labeled ‘Ye Old English Notez’. “He’s a cumberworld.” The baseball player announced proudly.  
“Actually those aren’t synonyms.” The programmer responded sheepishly. “Did you really just write down the all of the insults you found? How are you planning on passing the test, if you don’t mind me asking?” Leon just shrugged and casually laid back in his seat.  
“Dunno. I’m not really that worried, as long as I go to baseball practice, the school’s pretty alright with me.”  
“So you’re stickin’ with baseball then? For the future?” Mondo questioned him, hoping to turn the conversation off of the god-forsaken English. The redhead tensed up at the implication.  
“What? N-no!” He protested, jolting upright and crossing his arms. “I’m gonna do music, you already know that!” He was obviously starting to get defensive. “I’m not the one who needs to worry about the future! What about you? Being a gang leader isn’t an actual job!” He declared shoving an accusing finger in Mondo’s face. The two observing men at the table went pale.  
“H-hey Leo-chi, we should maybe probably definitely step outside real quick, yeah?” Hiro suggested, tugging on the ginger’s sleeve.  
“Yeah um, Oowada and I will just sit right here and finish our lunch.” Chihiro agreed, looking over at the biker to check for a reaction. But he was stoic, he’d never thought a comment from Leon Kuwata of all people would cut so deep. The scariest thing was, he wasn’t wrong. Sure, Mondo could live the life of a gang leader now, but he couldn’t do it forever. He was going to eventually have to get a job, ideally, a college degree of some sort. How else was he going to be able to support himself or even possibly a family?   
“Right?” Chihiro’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
“Nah, I think I’m gonna head out.” He mumbled, gathering his things and leaving the cafeteria. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see both Chihiro and Hiro giving Leon a disapproving look.   
Mondo started down the hall, still not completely aware of the world around him. He needed to get to the library. If he looked at the book long enough, he was bound to learn something right? Something had to stick, he couldn’t just end up another thug, living a life without meaning. He swallowed as he thought about his brother. Mondo loved Daiya deeply, but he didn’t want to lead the same life. Daiya was a good man at heart, but he worked non-stop. Taking manual-labor gigs whenever he could, sometimes even the occasional drug deal. It wasn’t really his fault, he didn’t have access to a proper education when he was younger. He was so tired from trying to support himself and Mondo. He was only 29, but he often looked way older, due to the usual bags under his eyes and worn expression. Even with all the work, he could only afford to live in a cheap apartment complex that more so resembled a Motel 6 than anything else. He didn’t really have time for a social life either. Mondo cared about Daiya and the gang with all his heart, but he didn’t want to become them.   
He entered the library with force, he wasn’t enthusiastic about studying, but he was determined as hell. He plopped himself in a small circular table at the back of the room and threw his ‘Introduction To Old English’ text book onto table and began to read. It wasn’t very good reading and the material at hand hardly made a lick of sense, but it was the best he could manage. After pushing himself to get through the first two chapters, Mondo allowed himself to rest his head in his hands. His brain hurt and he wanted to sucker punch Anglo Saxon, who ever the fuck that was. The gang leader sighed and forced himself to look up at the clock, 3:00pm. 15 minutes until school was over. He could always just stay after school, but it seemed pointless to just waste his time looking at words that didn’t make sense to him. He figured, he leave with the bell and go on a ride. Daiya had brought his bike over the day before like he’d promised and Mondo was dying to take it out.   
The bell came sooner than expected and Mondo high-tailed his way to the parking lot, but something stopped him just as he exited the building. This side of the school was usually empty so you can only imagine the shock Mondo felt upon seeing a familiar face.   
“Yo, can I talk to you?” It was Leon. Mondo groaned but stopped to face the redhead.  
“Ya better be fast, s’cold as hell.” He replied, rubbing his hands together for warmth. Man he sure really invest in some gloves or something, he thought before mentally scolding himself because badasses don’t need gloves. Leon scratched the back of his head and knit his brows as if he were trying to think of the right words.  
“Look, man, I didn’t mean to make you mad earlier.”   
“You’re lucky I didn’t do ya in right there.”  
“Right.” The redhead noted. “I expected you to just yell at me or call me stupid, but you didn’t and now I’m feelin kinda...” he stopped to think and casted his gaze down to the snow-covered asphalt. “shitty, I guess.” He admitted, kicking at the snow.   
“This supposed to be an apology?” The gang leader asked. Leon looked back up at him, obviously annoyed.  
“Sure, yeah, whatever.”  
“I’m too tired to kick your ass.” Mondo simply stated, attempting to head to his bike, but he was stopped yet again. This time by a certain red-eyed prefect.  
“Oowada-kun?” Ishimaru asked upon seeing his classmates. “I didn’t see you in any of our shared classes this afternoon, are you well?” Mondo didn’t know how to respond, he definitely wasn’t going to tell him though.  
“Mind your fuckin’ business.” Nice. Perfect. Outstanding. The sudden hostility made the hall monitor tense a little, but he was otherwise unfazed.  
“Language. What are you doing over here?” He motioned to the library. “If you are looking to do some more studying, Perhaps I-“  
“I told you to mind your fuckin’ business!” He shouted, seizing the moral compass by the collar of his uniform. Ishimaru didn’t seem intimidated, just mildly inconvenience.  
“Thought you were too tired to kick ass.” Leon interjected, coming up to the pair and moving his arm between them. “C’mon, video games at Fujisaki’s? It’s Friday you know.” The ginger suggested, hoping for Mondo to release the hall monitor and calm down. But he didn’t.   
“Wide awake now.” The gang leader told him, his voice rough with anger. He shoved Leon back with his shoulder and pulled Ishimaru closer. “Whaddya want from me?”  
“I could ask you the same. These senseless violent threats, why?” Mondo slowly released the other male. Why? Hell if he knew. Maybe Ishimaru wasn’t the socially inept one here. He sighed and removed his hands from the prefect’s collar. “Thank you.” He straightened his uniform back up then looked back to Mondo. “Would you like to talk?”  
“‘Bout what?”  
“Anything you need to.” Mondo considered the offer. He looked over Ishimaru’s face and saw he was being genuine. They could both leave here unharmed and talk this out, no force necessary. But shit, Leon was there and Mondo wasn’t the type to talk things out. There were other ways to resolve conflict.   
Before he knew it, his fist had collided with the porcelain skin of Ishimaru’s face, knocking him off balance and into the snow. Leon watched in horror as the biker unleashed all of his frustrations with one devastating motherfucker of a right hook.  
“Talk’s cheap, asshole.” He roared, sharply kicking the moral compass in the side. Anyone else would have stayed down, but Ishimaru wasn’t anyone else. He touched his face and quickly pulled his hand back, which now had bright pink coated finger tips. He shakily stood up to face Mondo, a look of both disappointment and determination plastered on his face. “So you say.” All three of the men were surprised by what happened next.   
Ishimaru slammed his knuckle into Mondo’s jaw. It wasn’t quite as forceful as the gang leaders initial punch, but he’d be lying if he said It didn’t hurt like a bitch.  
“Is this what you wanted?” Ishimaru asked. He was frantic and obviously upset by both his and Mondo’s actions. “We are not thugs, let’s solve this problem another way.” He handed Mondo another way out on a goddamn silver platter, but stubbornness wasn’t an easy thing to overcome.  
“Heh.” He laughed a little and spat blood onto the snow. “You’re not.” And with that, he tackled the prefect to the ground, momentarily knocking both their breathe out, before resuming the fight. It wasn’t fair, he had both a height and weight advantage over the hall monitor, not to mention years of experience. However, this didn’t stop Ishimaru from retaliating. He was stronger than Mondo anticipated, getting in what hits he could and even kicking him off at one point, but it was evident he didn’t want to. And if he was being honest, Mondo didn’t want to either. He rolled off Ishimaru and closed his eyes, the light snowfall on his face felt good in contrast to the hot blood.  
“Are we done?” The prefect questioned. Mondo opened his eyes and faced Ishimaru. “I don’t want to hit you anymore.”   
“I don’t wanna hit you either.” He sighed.   
“Then why did you?” He asked. Mondo just sighed again before he started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Ishimaru forced himself to sit up.   
“It’s just.” He started, sitting up to look at the other male. “You’re a fuckin’ tank.” He laughed causing the moral compass to knit his brows. “I’ve never fought someone with your determination. You’re not even afraid of me.” He explained, rising to his feet and looking around. Leon was long gone. “You’re more than ya seem.” He offered a bloody hand to Ishimaru, who gratefully accepted, and pulled him to his feet.  
“As are you.” The prefect admitted, holding his ribs. “What now?” He asked causing Mondo to shoot him a questioning look. “What usually happens after a fight? I’ve never done this before.”   
“Glad to be your first.” Mondo grinned placing a hand on the shorter male’s back. “Let’s go patch ourselves up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was decent enough. I’ve been planning and working on this fic on and off for a few weeks and just managed to finish the first two chapters. I’m not really sure how often I’m going to be able to update or finish this, it will eventually be completed though. Don’t hesitate to give me some constructive criticism or let me know what you liked about this chapter so I’m able to improve my writing and produce enjoyable content. Stay happy and healthy everyone!  
> \- Sean :)


End file.
